runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Famous For Double Natures/Runecrafting Competitions
The FFDN Runecrafting Competitions take place approximately every six months and are usually a week long activity where users, in seperate categories attempt to gain the most experience within a week. They are generally held during the Winter and Summer of each year. For the tables of the previous competitions, please click here. August 2008 To be updated. December 2008-January 2009 * Began: Saturday, 27th December 2008 (2PM PDT, 5PM EDT, 10PM GMT, 9AM* AEDT, 11AM* NZDT) * Ended: Saturday, 3rd January 2009 (2PM PDT, 5PM EDT, 10PM GMT, 9AM* AEDT, 11AM* NZDT) * Please note, Australian/New Zealand times are the next day. As with the previous competition, the winners in each category received three bananas in clan chat for a month, runners up n each category received two bananas in clan chat for a month, and third place in each category received one banana in clan chat for a month. Winners The winners of this competition were: * Zhho (99 Runecraft Category 1) * Brett2570 (91-98 Runecraft Category 2) * Shrrgnien14 (75-90 Runecraft Category 3) * Jig Pk Elve (1-74 Runecraft Category 4) The runners-up of this competition were: * Sierranic (99 Runecraft Category 1) * Forsberg888 (91-98 Runecraft Category 2) * Alliehj (75-90 Runecraft Category 3) * Cman8778 (1-74 Runecraft Category 4) The third place-getters of this competition were: * Alpha Trion7 (99 Runecraft Category 1) * Jack3537 (91-98 Runecraft Category 2) * Talen889 (75-90 Runecraft Category 3) * Nazkyn (1-74 Runecraft Category 4) July 2009 * Began: Monday, 6th July 2009 (1PM PDT, 4PM EDT, 8PM GMT, 9PM BST/Forum, 6AM* AEST, 8AM* NZST) * Ended: Monday, 13th July 2009 (1PM PDT, 4PM EDT, 8PM GMT, 9PM BST/Forum, 6AM* AEST, 8AM* NZST) * Please note, Australian/New Zealand times are the next day. As with the previous competitions, the winners in each category received three bananas in clan chat for a month, runners up n each category received two bananas in clan chat for a month, and third place in each category received one banana in clan chat for a month. Winners The winners of this competition were: * Alpha Trion7 (99 Runecraft Category 1) * Have Mercy50 (91-98 Runecraft Category 2) * Dad E Duck3 (75-90 Runecraft Category 3) * Mic905 (1-74 Runecraft Category 4) The runners-up of this competition were: * Crystal Cape (99 Runecraft Category 1) * Easyflow123 (91-98 Runecraft Category 2) * Cman8778 (75-90 Runecraft Category 3) * Joshjay5 (1-74 Runecraft Category 4) The third place-getters of this competition were: * Str3ngth42 (99 Runecraft Category 1) * Zenorrath (91-98 Runecraft Category 2) * Zihark 325 (75-90 Runecraft Category 3) * Eskamokiller (1-74 Runecraft Category 4) December 2009/January 2010 * Began: Tuesday, 29th December 2009 (2PM PDT, 5PM EDT, 10PM GMT, 9AM* AEDT, 11AM* NZDT) * Ended: Tuesday, 5th January 2010 (2PM PDT, 5PMEDT, 10PM GMT, 9AM* AEDT, 11AM* NZDT) * Please note, Australian/New Zealand times are the next day. As with the previous competitions, the winners in each category received three bananas in clan chat for a month, runners up in each category received two bananas in clan chat for a month, and third place in each category received one banana in clan chat for a month. 'Winners' The winners of this competition were: (Team 2) *Dusty 125 *KyledJshane3 *Wobud The runners-up of this competition were: (Team 7) *Gear Tude *Tip Top Cat *Zijun Yue The third place-getters of this competition were: (Team 8) *Fors Love Rc *Pewter Envoy *Zaynaka *Lenient Lays Category:Clans